WO 03/006151 describes encapsulated catalyst systems and methods for their production. In particular, this publication describes palladium-based encapsulated catalysts that find use in coupling reactions. These palladium-based systems are most often derived by micro-encapsulation of palladium acetate.
WO 2005/016510 describes a process in which a metal catalyst is microencapsulated in the presence of a ligand. This publication describes that the use of a ligand may reduce catalyst leaching during the encapsulation process.